Balin Finds a Pearl
by EmilytheDwarf
Summary: After Erebor is reclaimed, Balin is part of an arranged marriage. Wedding night fluff. Based on some submissions from Kinky Hobbit Confessions. Balin/OC


After the direct line of Duren fell, the kingdom needed to build a new one in the Misty Mountains. Dwarves moved in from the Blue Mountains to help rebuild Erebor. Only a few months had passed since it had been reclaimed. Being from a respectable line of both dwarves and men, you were sent to live in the Misty Mountains and marry a descendent of the House of Durin. The oldest living descendent was to be married off in hopes of producing an heir to keep the line going.

You sat in a horse-drawn carriage surrounded by your belongings. The suitcases all had your name, Pearl, hand-embroidered on them. Embroidery and knitting kept your days occupied, and you wished you had a project to keep your mind busy during the trip to Erebor. Instead, your thoughts drifted to your future husband.

You knew nothing about him, except that he was much older. You were half-dwarf, half-man and thirty-five, which would be young for a full-blooded dwarf, but you are a grown adult. Blue eyes, milky skin, and light blond hair that stops midway down your back. There was no hair anywhere else on your body. Though you have the height of a dwarf, your face resembles the race of men. You wonder if your husband will find this attractive.

After countless hours of anticipation, the horse stops at the gate of Erebor. Guards immediately come to retrieve your bags.

"Balin, son of Fundin will be waiting for you inside. Follow us," one of them said.

You step off the carriage and walk after them, enjoying the chance to stretch your legs. Looking around, you marvel at the intricate and immense halls that make up Erebor. It really is a beautiful place. The guards lead you to your room and set your bags down. They wait outside as you freshen up from traveling. Finally you force yourself to follow the guards to meet your soon-to-be-husband.

You are led to a grand hall where several dwarves are standing. They're too far away to make out any features. You could be marrying anyone of them. Upon closer inspection, you can tell one is a wedding officiant and the others are there to document the occasion, holding scrolls and quills. One man is left beaming at you.

"Pearl, of the Blue Mountains, welcome to Erebor! I am Balin, son of Fundin." He was your height, had a long white beard, and his hairline made the shape of a heart. "I apologize for the hastiness of all this, but I hope you will feel at home here." His friendliness is endearing.

"Thank you, Erebor seems lovely. I look forward to spending more time here." Your answer seems to please him as he smiles and motions for the dwarves holding scrolls to come forward. You are amazed at how quickly dwarves get to business. Within a few minutes the documents are signed and the officiant declares you married. Before you can even process what just happened, you are led to a celebratory feast.

Over dinner, you and Balin tell each other stories and ask questions. You are seated next to him at a long table full of nobles, but you force yourself to get to know Balin and ignore the others. He would rather not talk about himself, but you want to know about the quest to reclaim Erebor. You listen in astonishment as he tells you the danger he and the other dwarves faced.

"What an adventure! Had we already been married, I'm not sure if I'd have let you go on a quest as perilous as that," you tell him. He smiles and pats your shoulder. You continue talking and eating, unaware that others are beginning to leave. Soon, a guard approaches Balin.

"Will you be needing anything else, Sir?" he asked.

"Is it that late already?" Balin exclaimed. "No, that will be all, thank you." The guard left the room, leaving you and Balin at the table. There was only a maid clearing the plates left in the room.

"Well, after your travels I'm sure you're tired. Shall I escort you to our room?" Balin asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. We stood and he led you to the bedroom. You started growing nervous; you had forgotten about the physical aspect of weddings. This was your first marriage, and you had never slept with another. You had only explored your body yourself, occasionally touching and rubbing different areas.

You reached the bedchambers and found that your bags had been unpacked. You grabbed a nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. You brushed your hair and washed your face. You weren't tired, just nervous. Once you had your nightgown on, you went back into the bedroom. Balin was in a nightshirt and pants reading parchment on the bed. He looked up and smiled as you approached your side of the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm not tired, if you want to keep reading," you said.

"I'm reviewing trading agreements," he said. "Maybe they'll put you to sleep." You laughed. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No thank you," you said. He set the parchment aside.

"I don't want you to have any worries about our wedding night. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said softly.

His reassurance was sweet. You felt warm inside, like a candle had just been lit in your body. Telling me I didn't have to do anything for my own comfort made me want to. He seemed completely dedicated to making you happy, and you wanted to return his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you for your kindness," you started. "But… I want to." His eyes practically bulge as he turns to face you. "That is, if you want to," you said.

He look surprised at first, then humbled.

"Of course I do," he said, putting a hand on your shoulder. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." You blush fiercely and look down at the bed.

"You are the kindest man I've ever met," you tell him. His hand squeezes your shoulder and you turn to face him. His cheeks are slightly pink as he leans in and softly kisses you. You kiss him back as one hand rests on his chest and the other on his shoulder. He pulls you in closer and you are surprised by his strength. You continue kissing until you realize you feel something hard pressing against your thigh. You let out a soft moan at the sensation.

Balin kisses your forehead and runs his hand from your shoulder down to your thigh. As he moves it slowly down your body you shiver. You reach for his hard member and stroke it through his trousers. He moans and you unbutton the material, not knowing what to expect but knowing it needed to happen soon. He pulls off his pants and starts unbuttoning his nightshirt. With his hands occupied, you start kissing his neck. He hurriedly removes his shirt and brings his focus back to you.

He grips at your nightgown.

"May I?" he asked. You nod, the flame inside you growing hotter. He pulls the nightgown up and you help take it off.

"You're so beautiful, Pearl," he said. You lie down on your back and put your hands on Balin's shoulders, directing him on top of you. He puts his weight on his forearms and rests his body over yours. You gasp when his member strokes against your inner thigh. You instinctively spread your legs apart as he puts himself inside you. Your hands are still resting on his shoulders, and your grip tightens as he starts slowly thrusting. The sensation is new and takes a few minutes to get used to.

Soon you are moving your hips up and down, matching his thrusts. You are both panting with pleasure, the feeling inside you getting better with each thrust. Once you have gotten the rhythm, you reach up and kiss Balin's lips. He kisses back deeply. You run a hand through his hair and accidently pull when he hits are particularly sensitive spot inside you. He gently moans and continues kissing you.

Your breathing becomes more rapid as the pleasure increases. Without any warning, your womanhood reaches climax and the feeling overpowers you. You happily moan at the top of your lungs and grip Balin's shoulders as he continues thrusting. Feeling satisfied, you look up and see some frustration in Balin's face. It occurs to you that he was waiting for you to finish first. You pull your head up to his and kiss his cheek.

"You can come now," you whisper. "I want you to." In a couple hard thrusts he obliges, and is now the one moaning.

Panting, he pulls out of you but still holds you close. You rest your head on his soft beard, thinking it makes for a good pillow.

"I think I'll start feeling at home in no time," you say.


End file.
